The Bubble Bath
by detective-giggles
Summary: Some more adult oriented fluff! YAY for MnEm fluff! Emily and Matt take a bubble bath.


A/N: Just some fluff for my twin!

> 

Matt groaned as he slammed the front door and kicked his shoes off. He was over an hour late coming home from work and he felt guilty, knowing Emily had been working hard, planning something for him. He hurried through the house, hoping she wasn't angry. Matt knocked on the bathroom door, "Emily, baby?"

"Come in…" she managed seductively.

Matt pushed the door open slowly, "What is this?" he asked, looking around the dimly lit bathroom. There were a couple dozen tiny tea light candles, providing the only light in the room. He noticed the bottle of wine on the floor by the tub and a sea of bubbles inside.

"You're late," the bubbles said. Matt laughed and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He slowly walked over to the tub and sat on the edge. Emily's face was peeking up at him, "The water's cold and I'm about ready to get out…"

Matt picked up the two wineglasses and filled them half full, handing one to Emily. Her hand emerged from the sea of bubbles and she took a sip. "You will do no such thing!" Matt said, turning on the tap. He added some hot water to the tub, only shutting it off when the bubbles threatened to spill over the edge.

He turned back to his girlfriend and watched as she finished off the glass of wine. Her hair was pulled up with a clip, some strands were wet and matted to the side of her face. Emily's cheeks were quickly turning a light shade of pink from the alcohol. He started to refill her glass, "I haven't had dinner yet," she warned. Grinning, Matt filled the glass to the top. "You're terrible…" she smiled and finished the glass anyway. Matt took it from her and set it on the floor next to his untouched one.

Emily leaned back, sinking further into the bubble nest. She closed her eyes and a soft moan escaped her lips. After a minute she opened her eyes, peering up at him innocently, "Are you going to join me? I'm a little…lonely… in here."

Matt cleared his throat, "Lonely? Lonely how?" Emily bit her bottom lip. She reached up and grabbed Matt's hand in one of hers. His fingers tingled as they came in contact with the hot water. Emily placed his hand on her stomach and let it rest there for a minute before she grabbed his wrist and guided his hand lower. His fingers grazed her other hand and an impish grin crossed his face as he realized what she was doing.

He paused, torn, wondering if he should join her or encourage her. Deciding on the latter, Matt retrieved his hand from the warm water and motioned for her to continue. He slid off the side of the tub and positioned himself on his knees behind her. Matt watched attentively as Emily's body writhed, causing the water to ripple around her. She closed her eyes again and leaned her head back. Matt saw the opening and he leaned in, kissing her neck.

"Matt?" she questioned.

"Shhh…" he whispered, nibbling on her ear lobe gently.

Emily's movements became quick and intense as she came closer to the edge. She tensed and arched her back, giving Matt complete access to her neck. He leaned over the ledge bringing his lips to the smooth, moist skin behind her ear, kissing it softly.

"Matt… please…" Emily begged softly, wanting him to accompany her--to help her.

"Keep going," he whispered, pulling off his shirt. He undressed as he watched, getting ready to join her.

Emily moaned softly and Matt smiled, kneeling beside her once more. His lips grazed her ear as he leaned in. "Harder…" he encouraged softly.

Her breathing was shallow and rapid. She reached out, gripping the side of the tub hard enough that her knuckles turned white. Matt's lips and tongue roamed her neck once more.

Emily snaked her free hand behind her to the back of Matt's neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. She gave his hair a slight tug, tearing his lips from her neck and bringing them to her own. The kiss was feverish and impatient, neither of them wanting to lose contact. Emily halted her movements and reached her other hand backwards for Matt.

"Uh uh," Matt muttered between kisses.

He took her hand and pushed it beneath the surface again, guiding it back to her core. She moaned as one of his fingers gently rubbed against her sensitive membrane. He pulled his hand away from her as she continued her act once more. Matt stood, breaking the kiss, Emily leaned forward and Matt stepped into the tub behind her.

He braced one hand on either side of the tub as he lowered himself, placing a leg on each side of Emily. She relaxed against him and drew in a shaky breath.

Matt ran his hands down the sides of her arms, sending a chill down Emily's spine. He placed a light kiss on her shoulder, then left a trail of them across the nape of her neck, ending on the opposite side. He felt her inhale deeply as her orgasm neared, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight.

As she reached her release, she whimpered. Matt grinned; he loved the sound she made as she climaxed, sexy and uninhibited. He held onto her until her breathing evened and she opened her eyes slowly, realizing most of her tea lights had burned out.

"Was this what you had in mind when you planned this evening?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not exactly," she admitted, smiling. She reached over and fumbled with the drain, letting some water escape the nearly overflowing tub. She turned the hot water on again and allowed it to fill once more, before returning to her spot against his chest, relishing in the feel of his skin against hers. She tilted her head to face him, "But you didn't get to…"

"It's okay," Matt smiled, kissing the top of her head, "We'll take care of that later. Believe me, just watching was enough…" Emily blushed, and she was glad that he couldn't see her in the dark room. "What else did you have planned for tonight?" he asked, handing her another glass of wine.

"Just hold me," she said.

Matt smiled knowing there was nothing he'd rather do.


End file.
